


Music Junkie

by TigerLily



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino and Rowie grab a drink and enjoy some tunes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Junkie

“Oh, cool!” Rowie exclaimed as she and Dino entered the hotel bar.

“What?”

“A jukebox.”

“Music junkie,” he teased.

“I prefer the title ‘music whore’”.

“You would.”

Dino walked over to the bar while Rowie went over to the jukebox. Scanning the limited selection, Rowie started to devise a plan to frustrate her lover.

She walked up to the bar and stopped by the redhead. He handed her a tall glass beaded with sweat. She took a sip and set it down. “Gimme a buck.”

“Why?”

“Because you love me,” she reasoned.

“I do but I don’t think I have to pay for the privilege.”

“Please,” she pleaded and batted her eyelashes at him.

Dino sighed. “Since you asked so nicely.”

“Thank you, lover.” Rowie snagged the dollar from his hand and sauntered back over to the jukebox.

“You’re welcome,” he murmured as he watched her quickly make her selections. “I think.”

“She appears to be a handful,” the bartender observed.

“You have no idea,” Dino muttered. He took a long drink from his glass of draft beer. He knew that Rowie was up to no good, but it was so much fun punishing her for it.

The bartender smiled and walked to the other end of the bar to wait on another patron.

Dino rolled his eyes when the first notes of Ricky Nelson’s Traveling Man floated from the jukebox.

Rowie returned to the bar and slipped onto the stool next to her lover.

“You think you’re cute, don’t ya?”

“I couldn’t help myself,” she explained trying hard to hide the smirk her lips threatened to twist into.

“Right. So what other songs did you pick?”

“You May Be Right and If Your Heart Isn’t Busy Tonight.”

“Are you trying to tell me something, Ro?”

“How about we finish our drinks and go upstairs where I’ll show you instead,” Rowie suggested in a seductive purr.

“You are going to be the death of me.”

“Maybe and maybe not, but what a way to go.”

fin


End file.
